A Birthday to Remember
by evilestguyever
Summary: Tifa just got back from a tiring day of looking after little kids. Patience is something she developed early on in her life, because of a certain frustrating boy. Getting home, she wants to relax, but little does she know, she has a big surprise waiting.


**Evilestguyever: So here's to Cloud and Tifa. Don't own anything yet. I actually got the idea from a prompt in Writer's Workshop.**

**A Birthday to Remember**

Tifa sighed. Finally. This day is over. I swear, one of these days, the kids will be the end of me. Where do they get all that energy? They're like machines that are always on full power, and they can "recharge" by sleeping for only half an hour! I feel tired in the morning with nine hours of sleep! Ah… home sweet home. I finally get to relax. Tifa pulled out her keys and was about to open the door when she heard something very loud, something heavy, falling from _inside _her home. What was that? Is that a thief? Well, I guess it's his unlucky day. Tifa reached into her pocket, pulling out a cell phone, dialing 911. She was about to hit call when she heard a familiar voice whispering.

"Yuffie! Be quiet! She's gonna hear us! You're as clumsy and loud as a drunken elephant!" Huh? Is that… Cid? And Yuffie? What're they doing here? Tifa leaned in closer to listen better, absent-mindedly canceling the call and stuffing her cell phone back in her pocket.

"What about my present? Yuffie, you better not've broken it, ya hear?" Barret too? What are they doing here? And in my house? Did they decide to have a reunion party or something here without telling me?

"Barret, you shaddup too. You're even louder than she was!" Tifa had her ear pressed against the door now, but unbeknownst to her, at the same time, the cell she had half heartedly stuffed in her pocket had started to slip out. Is Cloud here? And Vincent too? Is this really a surprise reunion?

"All of you please be quiet," a quiet voice spoke up. It's Vincent! He was one of those people who never said much, but every time he did say something, people usually listened. Actually, Cloud was the same, but Cloud was like that because he was shy.

"That's right; don't forget why we're here! We're here to be moral support for Cloudy," Yuffie quipped. Her voice was followed by lots of shushing sounds.

"Yuffie, please don't make it any harder for me than it already is," Cloud's distinctive voice floated through the door. Make what harder? Moral support? What are they - Clack! What? Tifa jumped in surprise at the sound, head hitting the door. Ow! She glanced in the direction of the sound, rubbing her head. Damn it, my cell! Tifa bent to pick it up, quickly stuffing it deep in her pocket before straightening up and leaning her head against the door again.

"Hey guys, hide! I heard something!" a distinctly feminine voice whispered loudly. Shaking her head, Tifa pulled her keys out and inserted it in the door. Yuffie is still so loud. But, I'm still busted. Oh well. I guess I already ruined part of the surprise for myself anyway. Might as well go in now before I ruin everything for myself. Sighing, she opened the door, fully prepared to act surprised if her friends jumped out to scream "Happy Reunion!" But none of that happened. It remained dead silent as she tossed her keys and her bag on the living room couch. Hm, where are they? Why are they still hiding? She was about to head into her bedroom when Cloud stumbled out of the kitchen and into the living room, blushing as he regained his balance. Tifa was pretty sure she heard someone – probably Barret or Cid – whisper loudly, "Get a move on already!" With Cloud's stumble, she assumed that one – or both – of them had shoved him out first. Why is that? Why is he coming out alone? Why are the rest of them still hiding?

"Cloud, what are you doing here?" Tifa asked, pretending to be surprised to see him. He still looked the same, with that spiky blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Cloud shoved his hands in his pockets, and shuffled his feet, pointedly looking anywhere but at her, before mumbling something and falling silent. He acted the same too. Tifa waited patiently for him to speak up. Cloud had always been that way. It was frustrating sometimes, that he could never just say what was on his mind outright, that he was just so shy. But… Tifa thought it was cute. And kind of nice and sweet in a way, that he always acted so timidly around her. Finally, she decided to lead him on, something she was used to.

"Cloud?" The sound of her voice seemed to snap him out of his thoughts. He glanced up at her, making eye contact for a split second before averting his gaze and blushing furiously. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Well, um, I, uh, well, you know, today is, well, um, you know, it's… he trailed off, hands gesturing in the air now.

"Today is?" What's so special about today? What date is it today? I know it's sometime in May… but the date? What date is it? I lose track of time so easily dealing with those kids.

"Well, it's you know…your birthday," Cloud finished quietly.

"What? It is?" Tifa exclaimed, this time genuinely surprised. The fact that she forgot seemed to surprise him too.

"You forgot? That today's your birthday?" In his surprise, he seemed to forget anything and everything about being his usual self-conscious self. He looked up at her, cool cerulean eyes meeting warm brown ones. It was her turn to blush. Not only did she feel like an idiot for forgetting her own birthday, but she had forgotten how beautiful his eyes were.

"Yeah. I guess I did forget," Tifa said, laughing it off. Soon Cloud joined her, a rare occurrence. His laughing, that is. But as soon as the laughter died down, an awkward silence settled between them. Sensing that Cloud wasn't going to speak up any time soon, she decided to take the initiative.

"So, it's my birthday. Did you bring me a present?" she teased, knowing it would make him blush and stammer out a refusal before stammering out something like, "Yeah, I, um, got you a present. Here." And then he would give her the gift and backpedal quickly, head bowed, glancing up through his bangs anxiously to see if she liked the present. It was the same every year. But he surprised her by walking straight up to her and looking her in the eye. He was standing very close. Too close. It was making _her _nervous.

"Well, Tif, this year, well, I want to make this birthday especially memorable for you," Cloud began. Where was he getting this courageous, outgoing attitude from? Was he always this calm and cool? Cloud reached out to take her hands in his, making her blush and stammer.

"Cloud, wh –what are you doing?" This isn't going like I thought it would. It's so different! It's all wrong! Now _I'm _the one blushing!

"Tif, I want to tell you that I've loved you since the day I met you. I know that I've been frustrating, taking so long to admit my feelings, and I hope it's not to late, but now I know. I know that any more time I spend in silence will be time wasted. I love you Tif. You're everything to me, the entire world and more. I love your smile, your laugh, the way your eyes sparkle, your constant optimism, even the way that you're always teasing me. I love your outgoing, sweet personality, your hands, your hair, anything and everything about you. I feel whole, at peace, happy, and so many other things that I can't even begin to describe when I'm around you. You make me forget that the world is more than just the two of us. You make me believe in the impossible. I can feel it; I know you're the one. What I want to know is if you feel the same. Because if you do, I want to know that I won't keep you waiting anymore; that _I _don't want to wait anymore," Cloud gushed, pausing now and getting on one knee, pulling out and opening a little velvet box from his pocket, revealing a beautiful but simple ring, "Tifa Lockhart, will you marry me?" Cloud stared up at her intensely and expectantly.

Tifa was shocked speechless. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever thought this would happen. No, she _did _dream about this, but she never expected it to become a reality. He just didn't seem the type. She still didn't know where he had suddenly gotten the newfound confidence from. Tifa felt her mouth open and close, no sound coming out, and tears leaking out of the corner of her eyes. A flicker of doubt crossed his eyes.

"Tif? Are you alright? Why are you crying? Is this not what you want? Because if it's not… then well, I g – Tifa threw herself at him, hugging him tight, before letting him go and smothering him with kisses.

"Yes, Cloud, yes, I will marry you!"

-Fifteen Years Later-

"And that's how your father proposed to me," Tifa finished telling their fourteen year old daughter, Lightning, who's blue eyes were so wide they seemed to take up half of her face.

"Really? That's how dad proposed? And he was really like that before? Shy? And then he just did it? Like that? And he really said of those sweet things?" Lightning asked, eager to know more.

"Yeah," Tifa laughed at her daughter.

"Hey, you forgot the part where we jump out and congratulate you guys!" Yuffie complained from her spot in Vincent's arms.

"I actually forgot that happened," Tifa replied truthfully, laughing at Yuffie's childish behavior.

"What do ya mean ya forgot us? We were Spiky's moral support. If we weren't there, who knows how long it would've taken him. You should be thankin' us," Barret grumbled.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. It's just… I –

"Was so ridiculously happy, blah blah blah. We get it Tifa," Cid butted in.

"What were you guys talking about?" Cloud asked, walking in, his suit still on, "Sorry that I'm late. Work was a pain today. The computers crashed, and then we had to start everything again or find it. It was a pain. Hey Tif," Cloud finished, walking over to Tifa and bending down to kiss her.

"Dad, I'm right here."

"Oh, sorry Lightning, but I thought that you would be used to it by now," Cloud answered, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Mom, was dad really shy? Are you sure he wasn't pretending?"

"Yeah, I think I know him pretty well."

"You _think_?" Cloud asked, "And what's this you're telling our daughter, huh? I wasn't shy; I was just shy around you." Cloud emphasized the last word, growling playfully, making Tifa blush.

"Dad!"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Forgot you were there," Cloud said, smiling when Lightning rolled her eyes, "So what else was she telling you guys?"

"How you proposed to her," Lightning said brightly, for the conversation had turned back to her preferred topic, "Dad, can you tell it to me from your side? I want to know what it was like for you."

"Well… sure, why not," Cloud said, sitting down next to Tifa and pulling her close, "Well , you see, the first thing you need to know is that I absolutely _adore _your mother. You see, when we were kids…

**Evilestguyever: So… like it? Hate it? Please review. Thanks.**


End file.
